Here we go again
by gilmoregurl911
Summary: Set in the future. Trory. They are 26 and 27. They work in a firm and have to travel a lot... You get the point. Review Please
1. Work and Instent messages

Story 1-  
  
Rory and Tristan are working together. In some business. They have to travel a lot and fall into friendship traveling around the world.  
  
A.N. So my story is a little unbelievable. if any of you know what a real marketing firm works like, email me and tell me because all my things come from the movie Kate and Leopold (which is so good!!!!!!!) (Kate works in a marketing firm) This is my first shot at future stories. One's not in the present time. When rory is all grown up. (kinda) So tell me what you think.  
  
"I'll get it to them right away. No, I'm leaving tonight so I won't. Of course I'm not going alone.Tristan.Okay then. 2 weeks isn't a lot of time Frank. I know. We'll do the best we can but. I know. I'll phone you after the meeting.Yep. Buh Bye." Rory clicked off her cell phone and pressed the elevator button. She waited as she sipped her coffee and took off her coat. After what seemed like minutes, the elevator door opened and Rory breezed in seeing the familiar sight of Tristan, leaning casually on the wall smiling. "Morning Rory."  
  
"Good Morning." She said, handing him the extra coffee she had while she gulped down hers.  
  
"I saw your taxi from upstairs so I figured I'd stall the elevator for you." He smirked.  
  
"Well thanks, how sweet of you." She replied sarcasticly.  
  
"Why such the good mood?" He asked, noting the frustration in her voice.  
  
"I just talked to Mr.Loyld." She said grabbing his coffee and taking a gulp before handing it back to him. Tristan, after his years of being with her was used the the custom and continued.  
  
"As in the Baker's Ice Cream Mr.Loyld?" He asked blankly.  
  
"Yes, him. And the spot they wanted for next month they now want it by next week."  
  
"Next week? There's no way." He exclaimed, havinggotten out of the elevator and now making their way to Rory's office.  
  
"Well, it's our job to make a way. Which means we have 2 weeks to make a commercial. They have us a flight booked to their main office In Chigago tonight."  
  
"Okay. Oh, I'm supposed to tell you that your mom called."  
  
"Called.., Called? Called where?" Rory grunted. "Have you been flirting with my secretary again?"  
  
"No!. Yes but that's not the point, she called my apartment last night asking for you because you weren't home and I'm just giving you the message."  
  
"The next day." Rory stated.  
  
"The next day." He repeated smirking.  
  
"Well, good thing your prompt."  
  
"Yeah well, It comes natrally what can I say." He shrugged as he got up and strode into his office. It was across the hall and she could easily see him through the glass walls they had separating them. She saw him open his briefcase and start going through his files so she decided to do the same and turned on her computer. She started her morning routine with reading and returning her emails when a window came up in the bottom of her screen. Then her Messenger Service popped up.  
  
I'm watching you. He he he says: So guess who I saw the other day  
  
Annoyed says: You realize that I am sitting 10 yards away from you and you could just walk over and talk to me like a normal person  
  
I'm watching you says: Yes, but It's funner this way. Just play along.  
  
Annoyed says: okay Tristan, who did you see the other day, I'm just dying to know!  
  
I'm watching you says: No one, just playin'  
  
Annoyed says: Your impossible.  
  
I'm watching you says: You love it. I'm going to go pack I'll meet you for lunch at 12:30?  
  
Annoyed says: Sure. Come pick me up though, I took a taxi this morning.  
  
I'm watching you says: Sure, and try not to miss me to much  
  
Annoyed says: I'm trying, but I just can't resist it.  
  
I'm watching you says: don't pee your pants. See ya.  
  
With that he signed off. Rory giggled and continued to read her emails.  
  
Do you like it? I don't know if I want to continue, I'll have to get a few reviews. 


	2. denile and coffee

Okay, Well thanx for the reviews! They are very much aappreciated!!! I love them!!! The next couple of chapters might go a little slower because I sprained my wrist and It's really hard to type!!! Also, I need someone to edit my stories for me, because as the author I have trouble editing them! Plus you get to see them before anyone else! lol. Well, email me at gilmore_gurl911@hotmail.com if your interested.  
  
On with the story.  
  
"Knock Knock!" Tristan greeted as he entered Rory's office. She noticed him coming and stood up. "Sorry I'm late I just had to take one last call."  
  
"Oh really, was it Mr.Loyld, because he said he might him you a call."  
  
"No It was Lory from the other night." He said wiggling his eyebrows sugestivly.  
  
"I should of known."  
  
"Actually it was him. He said that he wanted me to tell you that the actor we hired for the commercial is no longer available." Tristan counted down in his head. 3-2-...  
  
"What!!!! He QUIT!!! So we have to like.. get a new guy!!! Do you know how much work I went through to get that guy!!! The nerve! Now what I mean we , I can't beleive this!!!" She rambled.  
  
"It's okay, We are holding auditions tomorrow and we are going to leave for Chicago in about a hour so lets go."  
  
"How can you be so calm?!?"  
  
"It's all worked out Ror, Don't Worry, Tristan is here." He said in a baby face, holding both her hands protectivly in his. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. Used to her chirades he pulled her close and gave her a strong hug. He kissed the top her head, wishing he could do more. Did she know how much she was torturing him? "I went into your apartment and packed your bags for you. It's all set." He let go and pointed to their bags.  
  
"Geez. Thanks. Let's go then. Wait, did you get my pajamas?" She said as they exited the office and gave their secretary the file and numbers of where they were.  
  
"I didn't know which one so I got the satin blue ones and I found your flanel red ones in the bathroom."  
  
"Okay," She seemed to relax until she popped up again as they went to sit in Tristan's car. "Oh! Did you get my..." Tristan interupted her before she could finish.  
  
"Your giant coffee is on the dash." He said pointing at it, and once it was safely in her hands he started up the engine.  
  
"Your so good to me." She grinned between gulps.  
  
"Don't you forget it. And are you going to freak out on teh plane again?"  
  
"Are you going to fall asleep on my shoulder and drool all over my new sweater?"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"D'Nile is a deep river, you don't want to drown." He let her win and turned on the radio for the rest of the way. Rory silently grinned at her victory.  
  
Okay, I have to go to bed now, and I think my hand is about to break so.. bye! Reviews pleeze. 


	3. planes and teasing

Rory stared out the window of the plane. She had already memorized the safety booklet and was now sitting very still except for playing with the hem of her skirt. She pushed a peice of hair behind her ear absently and sat back. She was exhausted. They hadn't been on the plane long but they always made her scared. She took a pack of peanuts from the passing stewardess and gave it to Tristan to open it. He ripped the top of easily and gave it to her before opening his own. "Thanks." She replied weakly.  
  
"No problem." Tristan studied her. Her elegant blue buisness suit brought out her beautiful blue eyes along with the light blue turtly neck she wore under it. She took out the clip holding her hair up and let light curls cascade down her back. He watched as she picked at her snack. He could tell she was tired. They had quite a bit of time left before they landed. She had had a long day and he could tell it was starting to catch up with her. Although he knew she would never admit it. He saw her shiver and imediatly took of his jacket to wrap around her shoulders. "Here." He offered.  
  
"Thanks." She accepted.  
  
"Come here." He said as he pulled her into his chest. She complied and pulled up the armrest between them. He laid her head on his chest and felt his strong arms rest around her waist. She quickly fell into a light sleep.  
  
"Rory...Rory? Time to wake up Ror." Tristan wispered in her ear as he stroked her hair. Rory, noticing the intamate position they were in pulled out of his embrace and sat up. "Sleep Good?"  
  
"Sure. Yeah." Rory mumbled as Tristan gathered their things just as the pilot came over the loudspeaker telling them that they were about to land. Rory sat back as Tristan buckled her seatbelt. "I can do that myself you know, I'm a big girl." She said like I child. He chuckled and sat back.  
  
"Says the girl who almost cut off my circulation in my arm on the take off." He eyed her skepticly as he buckled himself in. Rory sighed in defeat as she felt the plane disend. Tristan noticed her discomfort and offered her his hand again. She took it gratefully and looked straight ahead. The plane landed slowly with ease. Rory, embarrassed, releasedhis hand. She stood up straight and grabbed her briefcase. Tristan relented and went in the isle so she could get out. He rode his hand on the small of her back as they shuffled through the isle to the door. Tristan smirked as Rory missed a step on the stairs obviously not fully awake from her nap and grabbed her hand for support. She gave him the evil eye and kept on going, ripped her hand out of his in protest. He chuckled as he chased her down the hall. "Get back her Gilmore!"  
  
"AaaaH!" She shrieked as playfully chased her to the lobby and grabbed her waist to stop her.  
  
"Gotcha!" He chuckled. She giggled and turned around in his embrace to face him. Their eyes met. Rory leaned in and put her lips teasingly close to his. Tristan closed his eyes.  
  
"You know what I want more than anything right now?" She asked.  
  
"What." He said in a husky voice. He held her to him and leaned in...  
  
"Coffee!" She shreiked playfulling, ducking under his now raised arm and grabbed the other making him whip around and follow her. She pulled him towards the resturant. "What were you thinking?" She asked playfully. The mischief her eyes betraying the serious expression on her face. He giggled and ordered 2 large coffees.  
  
"Tease." 


End file.
